Nowadays electronic devices have many receptacle connectors for mating with plug connectors for different signals. Along with the developments of size-miniaturized electronic products, electrical connectors assembled on the electronic products are popular. These connectors not only have greater signal transmission function but also have features of miniaturized size, simplified structure, and convenience in use. Currently, Universal Serial Bus (USB) receptacle and Audio Jack receptacle have become common input/output interfaces, and can be assembled on speakers or acoustics.